


True self

by Greekmythangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ftm tendou satori, trans tendou satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekmythangel/pseuds/Greekmythangel
Summary: Despite how long theyve been together, Ushijima has never seen satori naked.Aka the first time i write smut





	True self

"Wakatoshi. I want to have sex."

Now that wasn't something Ushijima was expecting to happen.

They had been relaxing on Ushijima's bed as they were hanging out in his dorm when the other blurted that out.

"... Are you sure?" Is all he said.

"yes. Ive been thinking about it a lot and... I think in ready. We dont have to of course if you dont want to!"

"no i want to. Im just surprised. Youre usually opposed to the idea of being naked." At that tendou nodded his head.

"i know but if its with you i think i'll be fine!" Tendou says with a wide smile and Ushijima's heart melted at the sight. 

 

It had been a week since that conversation and ushijima couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Just the thought of tendou spread out naked and moaning his name made him shiver. 

His currents thoughts got interupted as tendou came into his dorm without invitation. Ushijima didnt mind though. 

"Hey toshi! Wheres your room mate?" Tendou said as he walked into ushijima's room and sat down beside him on the bed.

"He is out of town for a couple days i believe."

"Perfect!" 

Before ushijima can ask, Tendou's lips were pressed against his and after a second he returns the kiss. He felt tendou slip his tongue into his mouth and he hummed, cupping the others face.

The kiss was sloppy yet loving, it ending rather quickly before tendou was biting his neck and leaving marks.

"can we do it today?.." Asks tendou and ushijima blushes slightly, swallowing before nodding his head. 

At the nod tendou went back to work on marking his neck.

Ushijima groaned softly when tendou bit down harshly. Soon after they were kissing again, the kiss instantly becoming heated. 

Ushijima pulled off for a second to ditch his shirt before returning the kiss. 

He mouthed his way down to the others neck, leaving love bites behind his wake. 

"May i take your clothes off?" Ushijima asked politely, earning a quick nod.

He slowly removed the others shirt, pressing a kiss to Tendou's breast that was covered by the soft material of his binder. 

He pretended not to notice the others blush as he removed his partners pants and after a moment his were gone as well.

"Before we continue let me take my binder off!" Exclaims satori as he wiggles his way out of it until his chest is on display.

Ushijima places the binder on the ground while staring at tendou with a blush.

"a-are you sure your fine with it? If it makes you uncomfortable put it back on."

"its fine wakatoshi! I wanted to take it off."

"ok..." He says hesitantly, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable.

after a second he reaches out with both hands and gently cups the soft flesh. 

"I can touch them right?" Ushijima asks before going further and once he had permission he leaned over and licked his nipple, earning a shiver.

His mouth gently came around the hardening bud and he sucked slightly, thumbing the other one. 

"Wakatoshi..." Tendou breathed out his name, sighing in pleasure. 

Ushijima took that as a good sign and sucked a bit harder, pinching the other nipple which earned him a soft moan. 

After a bit he switched his mouth to the other one to provide fresh stimulation and the others hips twitched in response. 

He hums and sucks a harsh mark into his left breast before looking up to see tendou's face.

His face was flushed, eyes half lidded and mouth parted as he panted, clearly enjoying it.

"toshi... More." He pouts cutely and ushijima lifts up his head to kiss him on the lips, tendou smiling at that.

"lay on your back please?" He asks and tendou immediately does as told. 

Ushijima notices the wet spot on the others underwear when he gets closer.

tendou looks away as he pulls down his lovers boxers and throws them to the side. 

Ushijima was blushing as he eyed the others wet cunt. Without think he kisses his way up the milky white thighs that were in front of him. 

Tendou curiously looks at Ushijima when suddenly a tongue licks across his folds, making him gasp.

"sorry." Ushijima apologised, looking up at the other in fear that he made him uncomfortable.

"No... You can continue." Tendou said softly and he looked at him in surprise.

after making sure he actually was ok with him continuing he moved his face back.

He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked across his labia earning a shudder.

Ushijima licked his way up to the boy's clit and he sucked on it to which Tendou moaned softly at. 

He blushed and took a breath before visciously digging into the other, lapping between his folds.

He relished in the sounds of Tendou's high pitched yet soft moans, humming when he felt small hands grab his hair.

After a moment he slipped his tongue inside and he felt the others hips twitch.

"w-wakatoshi... Nn" Tendou moaned out as he started to fuck him with his tongue.

Ushijima groaned as he did this, enjoying eating the smaller boy out. 

He started to get more rough, using a calloused finger to rub the others clit, Tendou keening at that and he felt legs wrap around his face. 

"Toshi! Im gonna cum~ ahn!" He moaned out as his thighs trembled. 

It didnt take long for him to cum, his body spasming as he ground down against Ushijima's face. 

Ushijima continued to thrust his tongue as Tendou came. He pulled his tongue out, licking his folds before sitting up.

While panting heavily Tendou looked at Ushijima only to blush as his face was covered in his juices.

"oh my god im so sorry! I just squirted all over your face!" Tendoy apologised and Ushijima shook his head.

"Its fine. It doesnt taste bad." He said, licking his lips before wiping his face off.

"are you still wanting to do more satori?"  

Tendou's face lit up at the use of his first name. 

"Only if you are! We still havent gotten to the fun part!" He hummed and spread his pussy's lips for ushijima.

He groaned at the sight and slipped his own boxers off to expose his achingly hard erection.

"you're so big!" Tendou exclaimed and reached down to stroke his length, making him groan softly. 

He leaned over Tendou to open the beside tables drawer and grab a condom. After some struggles he managed to roll it onto his cock.

Just to make sure he didnt hurt the other he lubed his cock up before moving inbetween his lovers legs, pressing his tip to the others dripping entrance.

"Ready?"

"As ready as i'll ever be!" Tendou smiled as he spoke and Ushijima leaned down to press hi lips to the others which Tendou returned.

He slowly began to push the head inside, Tendou's lips faltering at the painful yet satisfying sensatiom of being stretched open.

Tears start to form in his eyes as Ushijima continued to sink himself further in until he was fully shut.

Ushijima kissed Tendou on his nose before peppering kisses all over his face.

He let tendou take as much time as needed to get used to his length.

"you can move now toshi..." 

At that he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Tendou gripping Ushijima's shoulders. 

He slowly thrusted in and out of the tight wet heat that was Tendou, only getting faster when Tendou started to moan.

"I feels so full... Im glad we're doing this~ it feels so good." Tendou moaned out when the pain started to go away.

"you feel amazing. You're so tight, Satori." Ushijima groaned out and began to pick up his pace.

Before he knew it, he was thrusting into tendou rough and fast, not able to control himself. 

Tendou let out moans at every thrust, licking his lips as he dug his nails into the others back, arching his back when he slammed into his g-spot. 

"T-there! Oh god there please!" Tendou cried out and Ushijima pounded into the bundle of nerves he just hit. 

After awhile of thrusting he felt Tendou start to squeeze around him and he moaned. 

"Wakatoshi! I t-think im gonna cum.. A-ah!" 

"I think im going to as well."

Ushijima wrapped his arms around the other and Tendou clinged to him, legs wrapped around him. 

"C-cumming! Wakatoshi!" Tendou cried out after a couple minutes.

"Satori!" 

They moaned eachothers names as they both came, Tendou very tight around him now. 

They stayed frozen for a bit as they regained before Tendou let go and flopped on the bed. 

Ushijima sighed and pulled out slowly which Tendou whimpered at.

He tied the condom before throwing it in a nearby trash can before laying beside tendou. 

He pulled the covers over them as Tendou moved so he was snuggled up against his chest. 

"That was good..." Ushijima nodded in agreement. 

"I love you satori." 

"I love you too toshi" Tendou smiled and he couldnt help but smile back.

For the rest of the day they cuddled under the covers until they both fell asleep while holding onto eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. First smut fanfic. It probably sucked a lot so i apologise!


End file.
